Let Me Show You How It's Done
by Simply Chaotic
Summary: Punk AU! Alfred F. Jones is a famous lead singer coming to London from the US, and he's looking for a new bass guitarist. Arthur Kirkland might have just what he needs, and maybe a little bit more... Pairing UkUs, rating subject to change.
1. Prologue

**Hello! This is my first story so I'm very excited for how it'll turn out. C: **

**Just a warning though, the rating is subject to change depending on what I do in the later chapters. If you find any mistakes, feel free to let me know! I don't mind criticism as long as it's polite. (:**

**Without further ado, here is the prologue~**

Strobe lights, alcohol, and music so loud you could feel your ribcage quivering at every pound of the bass. Cigarette smoke so dense you'd think someone was using a fog machine. It would've been Hell for an epileptic, but it was just the kind of Heaven on Earth that a certain Arthur Kirkland was looking for. A Heaven full of things he would be sent to Hell for.

"Pass me another shot of whatever you just gave me. Might be a new favorite."

"Lookin' to get sloshed again, chap? You've been here enough times that I know how bad you get."

A humorous glint passed through the Brit's eye, and he slid his arm across the bar table to reach the shot glass. "Not today, unfortunately. I'm actually here on business."

The bartender raised an eyebrow as he cleaned out a beer glass with a cloth, at least until the Brit continued with: "Well, _mostly_ business." Which merited a chuckle as he placed the glass along with a row of other glasses. "Ah, that's better. Seeing how you're dressed and just by your personality, I highly doubted that you would be here on business."

Arthur's lip curled into a lazy smirk as he downed the shot, his finger hooking around his spiked collar after he had set it down. "Whot, punk ain't your business fancy? I could hardly walk around here in a tux if that's what you're looking for. People would think I'm some sort of bouncer who wanted in on all the fun." He said simply, turning his back so that the barman could see the bass guitar slung over his back, its Union Jack design glinting off of the dim lights of the bar section.

"Wouldn't be the first time. So I heard you got invited into another band, is that why you're here now? Well, besides the reason why you usually come." The barman added, rolling his eyes to the side so that they glanced subtly at the dance floor. "A bit surprising though. You usually reject invites, especially after…" He trailed off upon receiving a glare from the Brit.

"True…" Arthur reluctantly agreed, pursing his lips and crossing his legs on the bar stool. "But this chap is foreign, just came to London from what, the US, was it? Might be interesting, heard he might have a good voice."

"Kirkland, we both know that's not the reason why you agree to these meet-ups." The barman said dryly, and he swore he could feel a shiver run down his spine the moment a glint of mischief passed over the Brit's features.

"Whatever do you mean, _luv_?" Arthur replied innocently, standing up and smoothing out his ripped skinny-jeans and black tank top, which also seemed to be following the trend of rips and tears. He pushed the bar stool back into it's previous position, turning on his heel and waving his hand at him dismissively from over his shoulder. "Put it on my tab. I should be back tonight anyway, possibly with company." He said, the last bit of the sentence coming off just suggestive enough to merit notice.

_I pray that whoever this American lead singer is, he knows what he's getting himself into…_ the barman thought to himself as he watched the Brit saunter off.


	2. Chapter 1

Alfred F. Jones covered his mouth in a stifled yawn, stretching his other arm across his head. He was relaxing in his hotel room, which he shared with two other people – the other two members of his band. Hopefully in a few days it would be four of them instead of three, but he wasn't necessarily worried about it. If this new bass guitarist didn't meet the cut, there were still plenty of options out there.

The sound of a key entering the lock of their hotel room door caught his attention enough to break him out of his thoughts, and he glanced over to see the door being opened and a silhouette outlined against the hallway lights. A humorous smile played on the American's lips as he noticed who it was – although it was difficult to tell, seeing how the boy was holding several large bags that obscured his features.

"Need some help there, bro?"

"No way! I've totally got this. I just need to—ack!" His words were cut off as he tripped over the leg of the couch, the bags flying up and the contents coming down like rain over the room. He grumbled in frustration from his spot draped over the back of the couch, but the various clothes that had formed a mountain on top of him muffled his words.

Alfred cracked up, pulling a t-shirt off of his head and examining it. "…Really, Gilbert? You just bought a ton of souvenirs?"

The Prussian shook a defiant fist in his direction, rolling away from the mountain of clothes on top of him so that he was sitting properly on the couch, although a 'Beatles' hat still remained hanging from his shoulder and a stray sock was draped over his silvery hair. "Au contraire, mein kamerad! I am simply collecting samples of the region. For research."

"Research." Alfred scoffed disbelievingly.

"Exactly! Glad we're on the same page. Now help me clean up my research. It's very valuable." Gilbert grinned, picking up armfuls of clothes and chucking them into Alfred's room while the American was looking somewhere else.

"Where do you want these?" Alfred asked, bending back up and looking back at him after picking up a handful of clothes from the floor.

Gilbert's eyes lit up. "Oh! Those are mine! Hand 'em over! Those are the very special bits of research I picked up!" He exclaimed, making grabby hands towards the American.

"…So basically…this is lingerie, or what?" Alfred asked, unfolding the clothes and looking at them suspiciously.

Gilbert snatched the item away quickly, holding it up so that the American could see that it was just a shirt. "How rude!" He gasped, faking horror. "Look, it's one of those punk-style shirts, it's got a Union Jack on it and everything. Pretty sexy, huh?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows. Alfred merely rolled his eyes.

"That's so…tacky. Everyone gets those shirts; you can get them in America almost anywhere. What's so special about punk clothes, anyway?"

"Punks are hot."

"Not really."

"Scratch that, _British_ punks are hot. Have you seen some of the girls here? Daaaaamn." The Prussian kissed his fingers in the way stereotypical Italian chefs did, staring into space as if he could imagine them.

"I think you're just way too easy. Remember that time you hit on that girl? Turned out 'she' was some guy in drag. Or maybe that time you followed that girl down the street and she kicked your ass with only a broom. Or maybe that time…" His words were muffled as a shirt was chucked at his face, and he pulled it off with a smirk. "What?" He asked, his expression innocent.

Gilbert ran his fingers through his silvery mop, attempting to reclaim his scattered pride. "Eh, they were all ugly anyway. Someone as awesome as Gilbert deserves only the best!"

"Don't talk in third person. You sound stupid." Alfred scoffs, rolling his eyes for the second time that conversation.

"Sorry, can't hear your idiotic delusions over the sound of mein greatness." The Prussian retorted simply, examining his nails as if they were suddenly interesting, a contemptuous sneer curling up from his lips. The sneer morphed into one of shock as the American tackled him off the side of the couch, which resulted in both of them tumbling in a flurry of fists and shouted insults onto the ground. It was only when both of them held each other at their shirts with their fists poised to strike that one of them spoke up.

"Wait…. why are we fighting now? We have to meet our bro at the club soon to meet this new guy. Looking like we got mugged won't help with that…"

Gilbert rolled his eyes, pushing himself away from the other and brushing himself off as if nothing had happened. "Says the one who started the whole fight…" He mumbled quietly, inciting a glare from the other which he could not see since he was already halfway out the door by then. "Come on, kamerad! I want to meet hot babes! And I won't get any unless I'm fashionably late and looking sexy. Not to say I'm not always looking sexy, I'm way too awesome to be anything but…" He trailed off, shutting the door. Alfred figured he was probably still talking, and he grabbed the car keys that the Prussian had forgotten and slipped on a coat. He decided to grab both of their fedoras as a last thought seeing how Gilbert would probably make a fuss about forgetting it later.

"Finally!" Gilbert exclaimed, throwing his hands up in mock impatience. "Now hurry up! I want to get laid—I mean meet this new band member of ours." He corrected himself smoothly, his crooked grin being smothered as Alfred threw the Prussian's fedora at his face.

"We're not going there to get laid, and this guy isn't part of our band yet. Just keep your pants on until we finish with our business, alright?" Alfred asks, strolling down the hotel hallway towards the stairs.

"Mein Gott, you scold me like you do Francis. Do you have no faith in me?!" Gilbert asks, looking stricken. He held up his hands to form a heart, pulling them away from each other to symbolize it being broken.

"No, I don't." Alfred snorted, as he made his way down the stairs and into the parking garage of the hotel. He pulled out his car key, pressing a button and hearing the familiar beep of the doors unlocking.

_I hope this new guitarist of ours knows what he's getting himself into…_

**Finally finished! owo" It'll take a few days to finish a chapter, merely because I am prone to writer's block and the fact that I never have any motivation, orz. But fear not! Your lovely reviews gave me the motivation I needed so here is the next chapter~! *****Sparkles*******

**So another member of the band is finally introduced! I made it Gilbert because come on, it's Gilbert. **

**Reviews are love! They really are, and you have no idea how happy they make me. n_n The third band member will most likely be introduced next chapter, so stay tuned~!**


End file.
